A Vampire Unknown Chapter 2
by loveforpoetry
Summary: This is only part of chapter 2. I just wanted to at least get something posted for this so I didn't bore anyone. This is a little more interesting than the last chapter. Well I hope you like. Please make sure to review after you read. Thanks.


As he finished his sentence a knock was heard on the door.

"Oh Just our luck! Com-! " Before I was able to finish a hand was shoved against my mouth. I began to slap away the persons hand but then they said, "Be quiet… Now I am going to pick you up to take you to the restroom. So do not flip out ok?" All I gave him was a mumbled reply. Before I knew it, I was hefted up into his arms and carried to the bathroom. He shut the door and was still holding me. "Um…" I could feel my face burning. "C-can you please put me down?"

Lyric looked down at me, his eyes going from green to a goldish brown. "Your eyes," I whispered dreamily "Their so, so beautiful."

When I said that, he quickly sat me down on the toilet seat and began walking to the door; before he was able to open the door I grabbed his arm to pull him back towards me. "There isn't anything wrong with the color of your eyes. Especially because you're a vampire" I said, trying to make light of it. Though in truth I didn't think I could really get used to the idea right away. It would take me a while to get used to someone's eyes changing from green to a goldish brown, then again maybe I could. I mean his eyes weren't scary at all. They were just beautiful. Sighing I looked at him. Was it me or was he staring at my neck. No he was actually staring at my lips. Oh my gaaawd was he going to kiss me? As his face came closer and closer I closed my eyes. Right before he could kiss me there was a banging on the door. Both of us jumped back; faces beat red. Embarrassed I stood up and opened the door. Avoiding eye contact with everyone I put quickly grabbed my shoes and walked out the door. I walked and walked until I couldn't walk anymore. I was glad today was Friday because; it meant I didn't have classes the next day. Behind me I heard someone walking towards me. Looking back I recognized Lyric. _Oh great._ I thought to myself. I stopped, turned around, glared at him and then demanded "What do you want?"

When he stood face to face with me he answered. "I wanted to finish what we started."

With my mouth agape I began whispered "Are you in-"

Before I was able to finish my sentence he leaned forward and planted a kiss to my lips. At first I was too dumbfounded to do anything.

Lyric pulled away from me and told me it was ok, and leaned back in to kiss me yet again. This time I responded back, wrapping my arms around his neck. As he pulled me tighter against him I realized that we were standing in the open, for anyone to see.

I quickly pushed away from him. "I can't w-we're-"

"I know. I'm sorry, I got carried away."

I looked around me to make sure no one had actually seen what transpired moments ago and began walking down the pathway yet again.

"So," Lyric began "How did you come to find out we were immortals here?"

"Don't you mean Vampires?" I asked answering his question with one of my own.

"Well those who believe in us tend to call us Vampires I guess, though we prefer to be called immortals."

"Oh, that makes sense" I replied "As I can see now; you guys are ok to be in the sun. Does that mean you're not sensitive towards garlic, and what about chur-?"

"Woo, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time." He replied. "But first you must answer my question."

"Ur, what did you- Oh! How I found out you guys are vamp- I mean Immortals." Stopping only to take a breath, I continued "Well, my mom she has a journal that she wrote in. My father gave it to me before I came here."

"What happened to your mom?"

At that point I looked away from him. At first I didn't answer him but, after a moment I glanced back towards him and replied. "A while back she was killed by someone." I walked towards the river I saw a couple feet away from us and plopped a seat on a rock near the water. "You know you can sit by me if you want."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You weren't the one who killed her were you?" After Lyric shook his head no I told him that there wasn't any reason to be sorry then. After he plopped a seat next to me I looked down at the ground for skipping rocks. After finding a few I began to skip them across the water.

"So, are you going to answer the questions for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ok so garlic, nothing is wrong with it. I like garlic to tell you the truth. Going to church, well we can go to church when ever we want. Oh, I can see my reflection in mirrors as well." He stopped a moment to think about something. "Holy water and relics. Psht, we can wear those." He pulled a cross out from under his shirt.

"So then how are you guys different from humans? Besides the fact that you guys drink blood to survive."

"The only difference between humans and immortals are that we can see in the dark, we are faster, we are definitely stronger and we are always healthy."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Please, no more questions."

I looked at Lyric and realized that his eyes were a goldish brown again.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"It depends on what it is."

"So why do your eyes change colors? One minute their green and the next their goldish brown. Why is that?"

"It's because of our emotions." He replied huskily.

He was leaning towards me again. _O gaaawd what do I do?_

Before he was able to kiss me I pushed myself backwards. Without realizing it I pushed myself all the way to the edge of the rock we were sitting on. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. I never felt the impact of the ground but, I felt arms grab me. I opened my eyes and was nose to nose with Lyric. I turned my face away from him. Without realizing it I offered my neck up to him.


End file.
